Home Movies Lost in the Multiverse
by Lord Zurtok
Summary: Join the 3 Home Movies friends as they are sent into Samus Aran's universe then many others.
1. Home Movies

Home Movies

Chapter One

Swept Away

It is seven years later; life has changed a good deal for the Smalls. Brendon has a job working as an errand boy for Erik's real estate and replaced his camera with the $1400 model from the camera shop complete with a fisheye lens. Jason, Melissa, and he have made many more movies. They are currently working on a reshoot of their last Starboy production. That is they would if the camera was working properly.

"Brendon, it would be simpler to just send the camera in for repairs." Said Melissa.

"We don't have the time, we must finish this film." Replied Brendon. "Oww! (bleep)." The camera showed its dislike for Brendon probing about inside it by lashing out with an electrical shock.

"This is not working out, Brendon." Remarked Jason.

Brendon scowled up from his work. "You still come up with the most astute observations. Jason had to admit to himself Brendon was right. If it was not for Brendon he'd still be a grade A wuss. Jason owed a lot to Brendon even though they would never be more than friends; a fact they were both thankful for.

Samus Aran blew the smoke from her arm cannon. She then went over to the Space Pirate she had just blasted and put her foot on its forehead.

"Tell me what I want to know and I will ease your passing. What are you guys doing on this planet?"

The pirate spat at her and drew a pistol; Samus finished the pirate off with another blast from her plasma cannon. "That is fine, I'll find out for myself." Samus stormed back to her ship.

"Something bothering you, lady? Your adrenaline levels are higher than usual." Her computer, Adam, greeted her in its usual manner.

"I cannot shake the feeling that more trouble is coming. Contact headquarters and have them send a sensor ship to check this planet and surrounding space."

"Lady, do you know how long a full analysis will take?"

"It has to be done, time required is irrelevant. Something attracted the pirates to this system."

"Ship's sensors are registering some sort of spatial instability around the planets poles."

Samus removed her helmet. "We'll be back here I am sure. Set course for home and let's boogey."

"Brendon, are you quite finished fiddling with the camera? These costumes are starting to bunch up." Complained Jason.

"This never happened to the old camera." Muttered Melissa.

Brendon froze. That struck a nerve like a pickax. He shoved the tripod over and got in Melissa's face.

Jason's attention was elsewhere. "Uhh, guys?"

"Do not ever mention the old camera!" yelled Brendon.

"Guys?" said Jason.

"Well it is the truth!" Melissa shouted back.

"Guys?" persisted Jason.

"No one misses that camera more than me!" yelled Brendon.

"Guys?!" Jason screamed.

"What is your malfunction, Jason?" Brendon asked gruffly.

Pointing towards the camera he said, "That."

A green glow was coming from the camera lens.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Melissa asked.

"I think it's time to run." Said Jason.

Before any of them could react, a green beam flooded the basement thanks to the fisheye lens.

Chapter Two

The Crossing of Worlds

At Galaxy Federal Police HQ…

"I am sorry, Samus, but all sensor ships are out on assignment and your concerns, while justified, are not a priority." Explained the chief.

"Forgive me, sir, but that is nonsense. The readings Adam took show spatial instabilities if too much stress builds space itself could rupture!"

The chief only gave her a "come on get real" look. "The worst thing that could happen is a black hole will form."

"You know darn well you have no idea what will happen."

Jason was the first the regain consciousness. "Oh man, my head feels like there's a terrorist living in it. Holy crap!" It was then he noticed the Jefferson Space Plane parked nearby. "Brendon! Melissa! Wake up!"

"The noise will cease or the killing will commence!" shouted Melissa holding her head.

"Somebody get me a bat. I am going to kill whoever hit me over the head." Groaned Brendon.

"Do you guys see what I see?" said Jason pointing a quivering finger at the space plane.

"I am at a loss for words." Said Brendon.

"Well, come on lets go check it out." Melissa started towards the ship.

Jason grabbed Brendon. "What has happened to us? Where are we?"

Brendon was examining the laser pistol on his hip. It was a standard part of his Starboy costume. "Jason, is it just me or does this prop look real?" He pointed skyward and squeezed the trigger. A laser blast leapt from the muzzle of the pistol causing Brendon to nearly drop dead. "Wow."

Melissa came running out from behind the ship. "What was that?!"

"It would seem that everything is real. I am Starboy and you are the Captain of Outer Space." Brendon said.

"So what does that make me?" asked Melissa.

"That fool, there is no way of knowing the consequences of ignoring this anomaly!" fumed Samus.

"There is nothing you can do. Lady, just forget him. Whatever happens is on his head. Wait, sensors are picking up something that does not belong in this universe."

"It's coming from SR377 right?"

"Whatever is happening has started. I cannot get a clear reading at this distance. ETA to SR377 67 minutes. Increasing to maximum speed, ETA now 34 minutes."

"Damn, pirates probably sent for reinforcements. If it's an invasion more are likely to follow."

Meanwhile, aboard the space plane…

"Everything is exactly as we built it!" mused Brendon.

Jason was probing through a closet. "Only most likely functional that's a bit disturbing."

Melissa reappeared dressed in a costume. "Well? How do I look?"

"I think I just had an aneurysm." Jason said.

"You look amazing, Stargirl." Brendon smiled.

"Stargirl, is the best you can do? Oh, please." said Melissa.

"Well, if you can do better be my guest." Just then the proximity radar alarm went off. "We have got company. Looks like another craft in orbit."

"Well, lady, it is clearly not a Space Pirate ship. Curious armaments though. It seems to have laser cannons and missiles; comparable in power to our own weapons. Status right now, it is running on minimal power." Adam reported.

Samus scowled thoughtfully. "Open a communication channel."

"Okay, I cannot think of anything better than Stargirl." Admitted Melissa.

"Together we shall be known as Team Star Defender." Declared Brendon. "We must remember to stay in character."

"Starboy, I think there is a message coming in through the Star Monitor." Reported Jason.

Samus Aran appeared on the monitor. "Identify yourselves."

"Tell us your name and we will tell you ours." Chimed in Melissa.

"Stargirl, please, let me handle this." Scolded Brendon.

"You don't look like Space Pirates. Who are you people anyway?" asked Samus.

"Their DNA registers as human, lady." Said Adam.

"I am Starboy, this is Stargirl, and this is the Captain of Outer Space, we are Team Star Defender."

"I see. My name is Samus Aran, I am a bounty hunter. It is clear you three do not belong in this universe. How did you get here anyway?"

"They show traces of inter-planar energy. It seems the spatial instability goes deeper than we first thought. We will need to get closer to a make a more detailed analysis." Said Adam.

"I suggest a meeting." Suggested Samus.

"Why should we trust her?" asked Melissa.

"I have had our weapons locked on her ship since she showed up." Said Brendon.

Chapter Three

A Timely Alliance

Samus appeared on the bridge of the space plane. "Welcome aboard, Miss Aran."

Jason and Melissa just stood back and eyed her carefully.

"How exactly did you arrive here?" inquired Adam.

"We are not actually sure. It started with a camera malfunction then there was this green beam and we woke up here." Explained Melissa.

"I knew we should have ran." Jason said.

"Now, we just need to get home." Said Brendon.

Samus nodded, "Clearly you were some how ripped from your world by the pirates experiments on the spatial instability at the poles of this planet. By the way, locking your weapons on my ship was a prudent albeit bold move. I must salute you, Starboy."

The proximity radar bellowed another warning.

"Lady, it appears you were right. A wormhole of some sort is opening over the southern pole. I am detecting pirate signatures." Said Adam.

"Contact G.F.P.D emergency channel. Tell them to send every ship they have. In the mean time, let's have some fun. Can one of you handle this ship in combat?"

"I can. Somehow, I know that I can." Melissa said.

"We can pilot the ship. I do not know how I have this knowledge." Brendon powered the engines like he had done it a thousand times before.

"So just to be clear, we are allies now?" asked Jason.

"Classic unite or fall scenario." Said Adam.

"Let's boogey!" Samus disappeared back to her ship.

"All systems show green, raise the shields and let's go mix it up!" Brendon said, excitedly.

"Oh, Lord." Said Jason quietly.

Chapter Four

Unexpected Help at the Final Stand

The space plane took off and passed over the southern pole firing several missiles into the wormhole destroying a great many pirate ships. It then shot into space, firing lasers ever which way. Melissa was cackling like an incensed commando as she controlled the weapons.

"That space plane is incredible. From what my sensors tell me, that ship has regenerative shields." Said Adam.

"While I find that fascinating, we are in the middle of a battle!" Samus yelled.

At least 20 more ships appeared and started fighting the pirates.

"Well, it's about time." Samus sighed with relief.

A ship began to rise from the planet's underground and fire a steady beam into the atmosphere. "What is that?"

"It appears to be the source of the instability. It is trying to make a permanent bridge between ours and another universe." Adam reported.

"Samus to Starboy, that ship on the planet's surface needs to be disabled or destroyed now. Go to it!"

"You heard her, Stargirl. Lock missiles on that ship!" ordered Brendon.

"Here it comes, you fiends." Melissa growled. Missiles flew from the space plane and struck the ship disabling it and severing the beam.

"Starboy, according to these readouts the planet is destabilizing." Jason said.

"Affirmative. Forgive me for eavesdropping, but you are correct. The planet will explode in four minutes. I am afraid the energy concentrated around the planet will amplify the explosion destroying the entire system and there is no way for any of us to get out of range in time. " Said Adam.

"Take the space plane in tow we have to try and save them, Adam." At that moment a familiar blue box appeared in space over the planet. "No, it is not possible. Shields to maximum." Samus ordered.

"What the hell is that thing?" Brendon asked.

A beam came from the box and created a shield around the planet. The explosion of the planet was mostly contained. The vessels' shields handled the rest. The portal was sealed forever and the system was safe.

"Well, there went our only hope for getting home." Melissa sighed.

Samus beamed onto the space plane. "I would not worry about that."

There came a whooshing sound and the blue box slowly appeared, hooked to the space plane's airlock.

Continued in Starboy and the Doctor


	2. Starboy and the Doctor

Starboy and the Doctor

"Samus, I assume you can explain this?" asked Brendon.

"Yes, but it will take several hours. Basically, this is Tardis: that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Looks like a Police Public Call Box to me whatever that is." said Melissa.

They waited for several minutes but nothing happened. During which Samus' thoughts drifted away to the past.

A man with curly blonde hair and frills on his suit was at the Tardis controls. (Jon Pertwee)

"The ice shield is keeping the metroids at bay for the time being." said the doctor.

"I just do not understand how the mother brain could have spawned so many in such a short time."

"I do not think how matters, what does matter is what is to be done about it."

"If we can keep them frozen maybe we can some how destroy them all simultaneously."

"Samus, are you just going to stand there?"

She finally snapped back to reality.

"I said, you just going to stand there?" asked Brendon.

Samus went and knocked on the tardis door, but received no response. "Odd. I'm going in. Cover me, Starboy."

Brendon drew his pistol. "You two cover us."

"Count on it, Starboy." Replied Jason.

Brendon followed Samus into the tardis. "Guys, get in here."

Jason and Melissa slipped inside and stood awe struck.

"By the way, before we meet the Doctor, Captain of Outer Space, we need to talk about your name."

"What about it?" asked Jason.

"It is too long. By the time it's been called out you could be dead. Trust me he thinks that way." Said Samus.

"You have to be kidding." Gasped Melissa. "This is impossible."

"Yes, yes, it is bigger on the inside than the outside. Should not work and yet it does. Magnificent isn't it?" Said Samus. "It appears the Doctor has redecorated since I last saw him."

"The Doctor, Doctor who?" Melissa asked.

"Just the Doctor is all." A man appeared with a smile on his face. (David Tennant)

"Doctor, you have regenerated. You look great as always." said Samus. They embraced.

"I have regenerated several times actually."

"Ahem." Brendon cleared his throat.

"Oh, excuse me. Doctor, this is Starboy, Stargirl, and the Captain of Outer Space." Said Samus.

The Doctor looked them over carefully. "None of you belong in this universe."

"They were brought here through the actions of the space pirates." Said Samus.

"Fortunately, I finally found a way to travel between universes safely." said The Doctor.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" began Brendon. "Is there any way for us to get home?"

"Yes, I believe there is. Should not be too difficult to outfit your vessel with the necessary technology." Said the Doctor.

"Before we do any of that, I would like to know more about you." Said Melissa. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. My planet was destroyed in the last Time War, along with all my people."

"Who was this Time War fought between?" asked Jason.

The Doctor sat down. "The Time Lords and the Daleks fought a war to their mutual extinction. The Daleks were, hopefully they're past tense now, heartless killing machines. Numerous and highly intelligent they felt all other forms of life were inferior and therefore needed to be exterminated. The Daleks are in the null void now. Well, all this sitting around is not getting anything done." Said The Doctor.

On board the space plane…

"Now this is fascinating. I have never seen such technology." Mused the Doctor. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from my imagination, Doctor." replied Brendon.

The Doctor slid from under the console wearing his 3-D glasses. "You built all this?!"

"In a sense, I built this out of cardboard in my basement. It just became real when we were transported here."

"Trans-universal fantasy transformation that was supposed to be impossible. I wish SR377 had not been destroyed. I would have loved to examine the technology the space pirates were using."

"Hang on a second, Doctor. Brendon opened a communication channel to Samus' ship. "Adam here, how can I help you, Starboy?"

"Do you have any information on the space pirate technology? The doctor would like to study it."

"I will upload the data immediately. Adam out."

The Doctor slid back under the console. "Well, installing the needed system will be possible, although, it will be a touchy setup. Perhaps the scans uploaded from Adam will make it more stable." The Doctor went to the Star Monitor and began studying the scans.

Melissa, Jason, and Samus appeared via transmat beam. "Woo, I needed that shower." Melissa said, shaking the water out of her hair.

"Starboy, you would not believe the number of food items you can get from the food processor." Said Jason.

"The Tardis is the last of her kind. The others were destroyed in the Time War." Said The Doctor sadly. "I think these scans will help to stabilize the setup a bit, excuse me while I go get the components." The Doctor vanished.

"I will never get used to that." said Samus. The Doctor reappeared carrying several devices and nearly giving Samus a coronary.

Sliding back under the console he went to work. "Doctor, I never got a chance to thank you for helping me defeat the Mother Brain." Said Samus.

"Who was the Mother Brain?" asked Jason.

"It is best that all record of her remains buried, Captain." Said Samus.

"I'm afraid I must concur, the less that is known about her the better." Said the Doctor.

Melissa sighed, "Shall I take a nap while you all have your little discussion?"

"There, it is done!" announced The Doctor, blowing on the end of his sonic screwdriver. "As feared this is a very touchy setup. Keep a firm hand on the helm. Now you three need to go home."

"Samus, it was an honor fighting alongside you." Said Brendon, gripping Samus' hand. "and Doctor it was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to have met you three. Safe journey." Said The Doctor.

"That goes for me, too." Samus added,

The Doctor and Samus vanished.

"I guess they do not believe in long farewells." Melissa said.

"Bring the new system online and take us into space and keep a firm hand on the helm." Ordered Brendon.

"Right-o, Starboy." Replied Jason.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of them, but from the scans I did it seems the pirates did more damage to the fabric of inter-universal space than we first thought. The slightest disruption to their flight plan and heaven knows where they will end up." Said the Doctor.

"Adam to Samus."

"Samus here, go ahead."

"I have detected several space pirate ships on an intercept course."

"On my way, doctor, I do not suppose you have added weapons to the Tardis?"

"Shields, no weapons."

"Everything looks good. Let us go home." Brendon said.

"Samus to Starboy. We have incoming I will hold them off as long as I can."

"Melissa, Jason get on the guns. I will keep working."

"Let me handle the pirates! Just get home!" yelled Samus.

A laser struck the space plane just as the portal home began to form.

"All engines full reverse!" screamed Brendon.

"It is no good we're being pulled in!" replied Jason.

The space plane disappeared just as the Doctor reached out with a tractor beam.

Samus shot down the last pirate fighter and pounded the console with her fist. "Dammit! Adam, is there any way to track or trace where they have been taken?"

"I am sorry, lady. They are lost."

Continued in Seadogs


	3. Seadogs

Seadogs

"Stabilizers are offline! Thrusters have failed! I am rerouting auxiliary

power attempting to level our descent!" Brendon yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

The space plane came down in water with quite a jolt. Knocking the team around like lotto balls.

"Oof! Brendon, when we get home remind me to rip your nuts off and stuff them in your ears." Melissa said.

"That may not be possible." Jason said, pointing to Brendon lying on the floor groaning. The medkit lying next to him told the whole story. "A medkit to the crotch that has got to hurt."

"I am ok. Well, at least we are home!" Brendon said, gleefully, stepping out the main hatch. "Whoa!" Splash!

"Brendon!" Jason and Melissa yelled.

Coughing and sputtering Brendon came up. "Salt water! I hate salt water!"

"It's a cinch were not home." Melissa said. "It appears we crashed in an oceanic glade."

A small dolphin popped up on the surface quite near Brendon. Six star markings decorated its head.

"Pardon me. Can I help you people?" The dolphin asked.

"Whoa!" Brendon fell back into the water pulling Melissa with him. Jason fell in himself.

"Oh, dear. Excuse me." The dolphin dove into the water coming back up with the fainted form of Jason.

Working quickly they got him into the space plane and revived him. "My God, I had the strangest dream. There was this talking dolphin and…"

"It was no dream. Out here!" The dolphin called. "Try not to fall in the water this time." Brendon peered out of the hatch.

"Hello there!" The dolphin said cheerfully.

"You are a dolphin." Melissa said.

"So they tell me. Might I inquire why this, this thing is in my pods' lagoon?" The dolphin asked.

"Do you have a name?"

"Ecco T. Dolphin. Pray, what is your name?"

"My name is Starboy, this is Stargirl, and you rescued the Captain of Outer Space or Captain for short."

"Uhh, Starboy, can I have a word?" Jason asked.

"What's on your mind, Cap?"

"The engines are dead. The crystals the engines draw power from have shattered, most likely from the trip here." Jason said sadly.

"So we are stranded." Melissa said.

"Unless we find more crystals that is about the size of it." Brendon said.

There came a large splash and Ecco flopped into the space plane. "Aah! Ooooo! Ahhh!"

"Ecco, you all right?" Brendon asked.

"This floor is freaking cold!" Ecco replied. Jason and Melissa looked at each other. "Ok, I'm used to it now. What sort of crystals will you be needing then?"

"Crystals from the ocean floor near volcanic vents, but we must pass through the arctic first." Brendon said, with a downcast expression. "Curse my imagination when I was seven."

Melissa nodded. "You know what? I am not waiting until we get home. I'm ripping your nuts off now!"

Jason held her back. "Now, Melissa, calm down you cannot hold him accountable for what he did when he was seven."

"Watch me!"

"We don't have time for this!" Brendon shouted. Melissa calmed down. "Let's just get into our wet gear."

"I can breathe underwater but you all cannot."

"We got it covered I had the sense to take care of that when I was seven."

Melissa scratched her head. "You never wrote Starboy until you were eight."

"I built the space plane the year before. Now get your gear before Ecco dries out." Brendon said just as there was a loud splash.

"Shall I have lunch while waiting, Starboy?" Ecco said, yawning.

"Incidentally, how is it you can breathe underwater?" Brendon asked putting his fins on.

"A power I received from a very old friend. Interesting gear you have."

"Underwater jet pack so-to-speak except it has a propeller. I hope you can keep up with us."

"On the contrary, I hope you can keep up with me." Ecco grinned.

"Come on, you two!" Brendon shouted, diving in the water.

"Nicely done, Starboy, I know diving and that was a great one." Ecco said. "Intriguing breathing apparatus you have there, how does it work?"

"I do not actually know. I do know it recycles the air that I breathe out and there is more to it, but I cannot explain it. Basically, I could stay submerged for a month if I wanted. Good thing my laser pistol is water proof."

"Cannonball!" Jason yelled. Brendon quickly pulled his helmet on. Jason made quite a splash.

"Fire two!" Melissa yelled, following suit. Melissa has long since overcome her hydrophobia.

Ecco shook his head, "Humans." He muttered. "If you all will follow me. I do hope no one is claustrophobic." He led them through a narrow crevice into a series of caves.

Ecco let loose a song and waited. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Melissa asked.

"Shh!" Ecco gurgled. "We keep on this route we should pass by a friend of mine; a killer whale."

Keeping to the route mentioned they came to an underwater room. Ecco stopped and sent out several songs and then listened intently.

"This is odd, according to the motion detector there is no movement within a one kilometer radius." Jason reported.

Ecco took off at full speed. "Well, let's get after him!" Brendon said frantically. Setting their packs to maximum they took off after Ecco. Dodging coral spikes and stones they caught up to Ecco. The temperature of the water was dropping. Ecco was stopped in front of a large pile of stones.

"This is not right. There must have been a cave in." Ecco sang to the rockslide but nothing was returned.

"Not right indeed these rocks absorbed your sonar. Get behind me we are breaking through one way or another." Brendon said, drawing his pistol. He fired at the rocks but the shot was absorbed as well. Even a shot at maximum setting was absorbed. "Set pistols to maximum. Ready? Fire!"

"It's not having any effect!" Melissa observed.

"Cease fire. These rocks are definitely not from this planet. Is there any other way around?" Brendon asked Ecco.

"This is the only exit to the open ocean, well was. Can you not just cut through the surrounding rock?" Ecco asked.

"Far too dangerous. It could trigger a seaquake and kill us all." Jason said.

"Why not use one of the guided rockets on the space plane?" Melissa suggested.

"Good idea, however, it would take weeks to program it." Jason said.

"No, she's right. We bring the rocket here and launch it from this spot giving it a dead-on path to the rocks. We take the detonator out to make it safe to handle, bring it here and rock and roll." Brendon said.

After several hours, several cuss words, and several more arguments they got the rocket in place.

"Oww! (bleep) I think I hate this rocket." Jason said. "There it is armed and ready. I set the launch timer at 45 seconds, take cover guys." Jason looked around and saw no one. "That figures. Everyone vanishes just when-"

"Hey stupid! Scram!" Ecco called out from around the corner.

Jason fled just seconds before the rocket took flight. The explosion raised a cloud of sediment. When it settled the rockslide was undamaged.

"You and your ideas, Starboy. The rocks are still there." Melissa said.

"Oh, yeah?" Brendon drew his pistol and reduced the rocks to dust with one shot. "Immune to energy not to concussive attack."

"How foolish one would think if you're going to be immune to one might as well be protected against the other." Melissa said. "Whoa!"

Out of nowhere a shark came speeding at Melissa jaws a-snapping.

Ecco was the first to react. He slammed into shark at full charge. "Forgot to tell you, the open ocean is full of sharks."

"Not anymore. Motion detector says there are only a scattered few." Jason said.

"None the less, keep your wits about you set your pistols on stun." Brendon said.

"Set your jet packs on maximum. The open ocean is not called so for naught. No rocks, no reefs, just water." Ecco sped off. The team followed.

"Ok, this is creepy. Eerie quiet no fish or anything." Melissa said.

"Something is not right. We have to find out what is wrong. Guys hold up my pack is malfunctioning." Jason said. "It must have been damaged in the explosion."

"I advise against lingering here." Ecco called.

Suddenly from the depths another shark appeared and clamped its jaws on Jason. Jason screamed in pain.

"Jason!" Screamed Melissa and Brendon.

Jason wanted to respond but his punctured lungs would only allow him to cough up blood. As it filled his helmet, the shark dragged his dying body to the depths.

Melissa began sobbing uncontrollably. Brendon embraced her and set his laser pistol to maximum.

Continued in Time Jockeys


	4. Time Jockeys

Time Jockeys

"We can grieve later let's beat it!" Ecco said. They agreed and shot off with Ecco leading them. "Stop!" Ecco yelled. Ice formations could now be seen.

Melissa continued sobbing. "Brendon, we lost Jason."

"Let us just ask God to take care of our friend and pray he went quickly." A tear trickled down Brendon's cheek. He was trying to be strong for Melissa even though he was sobbing inside. "It'll be ok, Melissa." He held her comfortingly.

"Up on your left, Brendon." Ecco said. Brendon swiftly fired his pistol and vaporized the shark.

Ecco was dumbfounded. "Was that really necessary?!"

"All sharks are now going to pay for Jason's death." Brendon growled.

"Brendon, before you go tearing up the whole ocean, there is a way to reverse this. You need to trust me."

"You just called me, Brendon."

"It is clearly your name, as Melissa called you that."

Melissa sniffled, "We really have to watch what we say."

"I am a dolphin, who am I going to tell?" Ecco asked.

"How are we supposed to undo what has happened? Unless you have a time machine there is no hope." Brendon replied.

With a very serious face Ecco said, "Yes."

Melissa brightened a bit. "You have a time machine?"

"Not me personally, it belonged to the Atlanteans. I myself have used it twice."

"Okay, let's just get through the arctic, find the crystals, then the time machine." Brendon said.

"We are in total agreement." Ecco said. "Stay close to me. Chunks of ice like to come loose and slide around. They can easily crush you." Brendon drew his pistol. "Never mind."

"My philosophy is shoot first stomp on the corpse later."

"There is no cause for such violence."

"Until Jason is brought back, there is!"

Melissa drew her pistol. "I have to agree. Now show us to the nearest volcanic vent, please."

"Aside from sharks, there are giant underwater spiders, like the one coming at us!" Ecco swiftly swatted the spider away with his tail. This only made the spider angry. It charged at Melissa.

"Oh, it really shouldn't do that." Brendon said.

Melissa holstered her pistol and came up with a hunting knife. She dodged to the side and slashed at the spider cutting off one of its legs. This she took and beat the spider senseless, and then she stabbed and eviscerated the spider. Its blood clouded the water. When it cleared Melissa had a crazed look on her face.

"That is why I try not to upset her." Brendon said.

Ecco had a thoughtful scowl on his face. "Jason was right, there is something wrong. The creatures of the ocean are more aggressive than I have seen them in a long time. The last time they were like this…no. It cannot be."

"What is it?" Brendon asked.

"Old nightmares, that is all. Let's just get the crystals. The vent is this way. You guys ready?"

"Let's do it." Melissa said.

Ecco then heard the song of an old friend in the distance. He led Brendon and Melissa deeper into the arctic waters.

"I thought you said the vent was that way." Melissa said.

"We are making a detour." Ecco replied.

Finally Big Blue was in sight, Brendon and Melissa stopped when they saw him.

"Brendon, if that whale starts talking I'm going to go nuts."

"Brace yourself, I just know it will."

"Ecco, my friend it is so good to see you. Who are your friends?"

Ecco spent a few minutes explaining who they were and the mission they were on.

"I can understand they are intimidated by the sight of me. Brendon! Melissa! You can come closer. I promise you no harm will come to you." Big Blue called.

Brendon held Melissa's hand. "We can do this together." Slowly they swam towards Big Blue.

"So, you are a blue whale." Melissa noted.

"I am. Now, you are wondering why I called Ecco here. Although, I called Ecco I am glad to see he has allies."

"Hold on, we are here to get crystals, revive our friend and continue home." Melissa said tartly.

"Let's at least hear him out. After all we are Team Star Defender. I also just realized everything we do will be undone when we save Jason. So, any shark I see is a target." Brendon said.

"Count me in on that." Melissa said, patting her knife.

"I will come with you as far as the vent. Ecco, I suggest you visit the asterite after you revive your comrade." Big Blue said.

Brendon wanted to ask who/what the asterite was but kept silent. He and Melissa hung onto Big Blue's fins and in this way they got out of the arctic in half the time. "Hmm, it seems Ecco was right. He was holding back on his full speed capacity." Brendon said to himself.

At last they came to the vent. It was strangely quiet, the vent seemed to be inactive but there were plenty of crystals. "Cover me while I gather the crystals." Brendon set his pistol on mark three and narrow beam. Carefully he began cutting crystals from the vent.

"Something is coming." Big Blue said, nervously.

"Whatever it is, keep it off me." Brendon said. "That's one."

Melissa set her pistol to mark ten wide beam. "Bring it on."

"Heaven preserve us." Ecco said. "The Vortex!"

There it was, a vortex soldier leading a school of sharks. "Alacrity would be greatly appreciated, Brendon!"

"Just one more crystal." Brendon said.

"Chew on this you killers!" Melissa fired and the beam vaporized the sharks. The vortex soldier was unaffected. "Oh, that's so unfortunate."

Big Blue swatted the soldier hard into a rock wall with his tail. Melissa was then on him with her knife stabbing mercilessly. The creature cried out in the last moments of its life. "Take that!" As a last vicious act of vengeance she slit the creature's throat. She buried her knife in the creature's neck. She then took a moment to calm down. "Now, will someone please tell me what the hell that is?!"

"It is a vortex soldier, a race that tried to destroy the oceans several years ago. "Their queen fed off the creatures of the ocean. She made the mistake of kidnapping my pod. However, that is a story for another time."

"I have gathered enough crystals to replace them four times if needed. Now, let's go get Jason back." Brendon said.

"You may as well see the asterite it is on the way." Big Blue suggested.

"Thank you, Blue." Melissa said.

Ecco began swimming away so Brendon and Melissa followed.

"Are your suits designed to withstand extreme pressure?" Ecco asked.

"I am sure they will, why?" Brendon asked.

"We have to go very deep to find the asterite."

"Who or what is the asterite?" Melissa asked.

At last Brendon's curiosity would be satisfied. Ecco explained as they traveled. "The asterite is the oldest living thing in the seas. I should warn you before we meet the asterite; it is more intimidating then Big Blue. It looks like a strand of DNA."

"How do you know about DNA?"

"I have known the asterite for many years and he has taught me many things." Ecco led them deeper and deeper into the ocean. "Okay, the asterite is in the next room."

"I heard you coming a mile away, Ecco, come in. Come in. Bring your friends. I am old but my hearing is as good as ever." The asterite said.

Brendon bravely entered the room and then stood awe struck. "Wow, you are beautiful."

Melissa entered and was also in shock. "Incredible, what exactly are you, if I may ask?"

"You can ask, but I cannot tell you. I have forgotten. However, I do have information for Ecco."

"What is it, my friend?" Ecco asked.

"The tube the vortex used to come to earth is still being used by the remaining vortex."

"Let me guess, they are sending some sort of signal through the tube to make sea creatures more aggressive?"

"Yes, they are. I take it you guessed."

"It wasn't hard after the death of our friend. We do have to bring him back, so can we get on with it?" Brendon said.

"Time travel is a very tricky thing. What exactly happened?"

"Ecco, take Melissa to the tunnel we came through. I'll explain everything."

"How are you doing, Melissa?" Ecco asked.

"At this moment I am not sure. I miss Jason, but I know I'll see him soon. It's a real mixer of emotions. You know what I mean?"

"I do. Here comes Brendon."

"We can bring Jason back, but we will have one shot and that's all. Ecco if you would take the point."

"Like I have a choice." Ecco muttered.

The journey was silent for the most part. They passed by a school of beautiful fish. Then Melissa gasped when she saw the marble formations.

"Welcome to Atlantis." Ecco said.

"I never believed in Atlantis and yet here it is." Melissa said.

Brendon looked about carefully, "Just remember this is not our universe."

"It's still amazing. It is such a shame that it sank."

Brendon was pointing his pistol at Melissa. "Do not move."

"Brendon, what are you doing?"

"Shh."

Melissa pointed her pistol at Brendon. "Brendon?!"

Brendon fired just missing Melissa and the spider behind Melissa curled up its legs in death. "I got him dead center."

Melissa holstered her pistol scowling fiercely.

"Nice shooting." Ecco said. "Now follow me." Ecco led them to a stack of large green blocks. "You stay here I will clear our path."

"He is up to something." Melissa said.

"I'm sure that it will help us." Brendon went to lean on the stack of blocks and wound up doing a back flip.

Melissa did a double take. "Who took the blocks?"

"I told you the Atlanteans had some strange and incredible technology." Ecco said. "This way."

Ecco led them through the marble corridors. He stopped at a very large crystal.

"What in the world is that?" Brendon asked.

"It's beautiful!" Melissa exclaimed.

Ecco sang to the crystal and it actually responded, although they could not understand it the crystal said, "Time travel sequence initiated. Multiple travelers."

Brendon wrinkled his brow. He was just about to inquire about the crystal; when Ecco took off again. He stopped in between what looked like two satellite dishes facing each other.

"Ok, you two hold onto me." Ecco said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is the time machine?" Melissa asked.

Ecco replied with a simple and deadly serious, "Yes. Now, I hope you two have strong stomachs."

"Oh, for the love." Brendon sighed, taking hold of Ecco's left fin.

"Just remember this is for Jason." Melissa said, taking Ecco's right fin.

Ecco sang into one of the dishes. It echoed back and forth between the dishes and reality warped as they were dragged into the time tube.

When they regained their senses they were back in the Open Ocean. Jason had just stopped and complained his pack was malfunctioning. Ecco charged full speed at Jason. "Hey. WHOA!"

Ecco connected with the shark hard before it got to Jason. Before the shark could recover Melissa stabbed it with her knife. Before she could finish the shark off, Jason vaporized it.

"To the space plane!" Brendon shouted.

"Wait, what?" Jason said, just as Melissa and Brendon grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the space plane.

Jason sat at the helm holding his head. "Okay, Okay, explain it once more slower this time."

"It was just how it sounded, Jason. You were killed by a shark and we went back in time to prevent it. Thank God we succeeded. We owe Ecco credit as well." Brendon said. "Now, before we leave we are going to sever that tube the asterite mentioned."

"It was very nice meeting all of you and we all would be in great appreciation if you destroyed that tube." Ecco said.

"Alright Jason bring all systems online." Brendon ordered. The space plane slowly came back to life. "Scan for this…tube."

"I think I have it. Shall I lock on missiles?" Melissa asked.

"No, I have a better idea. Can you lock onto the exit of the tube?" Brendon asked.

"Brendon, what are you up too?" Ecco called.

"I plan on giving the vortex something to cause them to think twice about returning to this planet. I plan on shoving the strongest nuke we have right up their tube." Brendon replied. "Arm a fusion special and fire."

A missile launched out of the space plane, climbed into the sky a bit, then inverted and plunged into the water. Ecco watched the missile until it vanished up the tube.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ecco asked.

A nuclear explosion from orbit gave them all a shock. "The tube is severed. That is only the beginning. There are still four more charges left. They will detonate at intervals to make the tube irreparable. The last will impact the planet of the Vortex. I was kind of a militant in my younger years." Brendon said.

"Come to think of it the disappearance of my killer whale friend was never explained." Ecco said.

"According to the scanning radar your friend is where he should be I believe he is responsible for an explanation as to his whereabouts." Jason said.

"Ecco, it was an honor fighting beside you." Brendon said.

Jason dove back in the water and embraced Ecco tightly. "I owe you my life."

Ecco barely managed to gasp. "Can't…breathe…."

Jason loosed his grip. "We will never forget you Ecco."

"I will never forget you guys. Now, go on continue your quest."

Jason was pulled back inside the space plane and the hatch shut.

"Let's get out of here." Melissa said.

"We have no idea where we will end up." Brendon said.

"We must continue to find our way home. Besides there are those out there who need help." Jason said, raising the space plane into orbit.

"If it were not for those (bleep)ing space pirates we would be home now. Hit it, Brendon." Melissa said. With that the space plane disappeared.

Continued in The Crossing of Stars


	5. The Crossing of Stars

The Crossing of Stars

Fox McCloud was enjoying swimming in the waters of Corneria. He and his team finally got a chance to rest.

"Hey, Fox, did you forget the black cherry sodas?" Krystal asked, pawing through the cooler."

"I would not be surprised if I did; you are the only one that drinks that crap." Fox muttered.

"What was that?"

"I might have, sweetie, sorry."

He climbed out of the water and shook the water from his fur. "Why don't you forget the soda? This is such a lovely beach and we are all alone on it." Fox said giving her an amorous look. He climbed on top of her and they locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Just as Fox was about to go further, the space plane passed overhead and landed nearby. "Bloody hell, never a moment's peace."

"Terrific." Krystal straightened her top.

"All systems show green. Atmosphere checks out. Life form readings show this planet is populated but by what I cannot tell. Although, I would speculate they look something like that." Jason said, pointing out the front window at Fox.

"Anthropomorphic foxes, how interesting; who knows what other animals we'll see." Brendon said. "I might as well find out if he's friendly."

"For his sake he had better be." Melissa remarked, grabbing a laser rifle off the rack.

"Melissa, you got to pull the reins in a bit on the violence."

"As long as everyone stays alive I will." She cocked the rifle.

"Oh Lordy." Brendon opened the main hatch. "Oh Lordy."

There stood Fox in his Speedo bathing suit. "Back again for more misadventures I see. Doc, I am glad to see you again. It has been so long since you were here. I see you've regenerated. What is it now? Face it, where you show up trouble comes with you."

"I think you're a bit confused." Brendon jumped to the ground. "While we are friendly we are not who you think. My name is Starboy, this is Stargirl and this ooof!" Jason tripped out the hatch and landed on Brendon.

"Wow, soft landing. Sorry, Starboy. Captain of Outer Space at your service but you can call me captain. Is there any place the doctor has not been?"

"Is there a chiropractor on the planet?" Brendon's spine cracked when he tried to get up.

"Let me help." Fox grabbed Brendon under his arms. "I have a feeling this will hurt for a moment."

"Me too." Crack! "Oww!" Brendon yelled. Melissa giggled to herself. "Hmm, that actually feels better. Thank you, Mr.?"

"Fox McCloud. Mr_._ McCloud was my father, and this is my wife, Krystal."

Krystal had come to see what was going on. At the sight of her Brendon and Jason's jaws fell to their knees. "Is everything all right, dear?"

"Just fine, let me introduce Starboy, Stargirl, and the Captain of Outer Space."

Brendon and Jason were still stunned so Melissa spoke. "We are Team Star Defender." She elbowed Brendon then stomped on Jason's foot.

"Oof, yes we are Team Star Defender." Brendon said. "I can see the inevitable questions so I'll just answer them now. Yes, we are acquainted with the Doctor."

"He's not still a cranky old man is he?" Fox inquired.

"The Doctor, Doctor who?" Krystal asked.

"Let's not go there again. It was lovely meeting you two but we have to be going." Melissa said sideways to Brendon. "Let's get out of here before something happens."

Yet another infamous example of speaking too soon, two small crafts landed nearby. "It's Falco and Peppy." They climbed out of their fighters.

"Fox, we-" Peppy stopped short when he saw Brendon and the others.

"Peppy, Falco this is Team Star Defender, Starboy, Stargirl, and the Captain of Outer Space these are Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare. We are Team Star Fox, well, we're not all here. Where is Slippy?"

"He is with Rob getting the Great Fox ready." Falco said.

"So what brought you here?"

"Honestly, they did. The spatial distortions grabbed our attention." Peppy said.

"How far away were you?" Jason asked.

"We were in the Macwood System approximately seven light-years from the Lylat system." Peppy said.

"If you detected it that far out, then someone else may have detected it as well." Brendon said.

"If someone did it would not be anyone of consequence." Falco said. "We have killed all our enemies that matter."

"Sounds like we will get along just fine." Melissa thought. "Ahem, so what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"We will be here for at least 36 hours while the doctor's device recharges." Jason said.

"Figures." Melissa groaned.

"I do not suppose I can persuade you to join us for dinner aboard the Great Fox?" Fox offered.

"Certainly, we could use the break and it would give us a chance to get to know you better." Brendon said.

"Oh, brother." Falco and Melissa muttered together. Each had heard the other, and they shot each other glances of approval.

"So there we were; busy shooting down enemy fighters when this large ship appears out of nowhere." Fox started laughing. "It just sits there and I'm yelling into the radio for it to scram but got no response! We are working to keep the fighters away from the ship. Finally, when it was all over, the ship landed on Corneria. We followed but it was nowhere to be seen. It had vanished into thin air." Fox drifted into the past as he told the story.

Fox drummed his fingers on his fighter console. "Slippy, Falco, and Peppy: we all agree we saw that ship and this is where it landed, right?"

"I saw it and I sure as anything know I am not crazy." Falco said, jumping out of his fighter. "I am not crazy, but I'll be darned if I see the ship."

Falco lost over 100 feathers when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His yell scared the rest of the team into coronaries.

"Excitable creatures, aren't you?" A man dressed in a jumpsuit type ensemble with long orange-ish hair was the one who scared them all. "I know you're all wondering who I am and why I am here."

"Personally, I was wondering _what_ you are and _where_ you came from." Slippy replied.

The man snorted, "I am the Doctor, a time lord from the planet Galifrey."

"What I meant was, where did you come from just now?" Slippy said.

The doctor walked up to a rock about 10 feet tall and opened a door in it.

"No wonder we couldn't see it." Fox grumbled.

"It is called a chameleon circuit, it adapts to whatever surroundings it happens to be in."

"Well he fixed whatever it was that was wrong, but got badly injured in the process. He then seemed to change into another person. He called it regenerating. He became a gray-haired old man. I thought there was no way he could become any crankier but damned if he didn't." Fox shook his head.

"We have not seen him since then." Slippy said. "We thought he was back."

"Sorry to disappoint you. The universe we appear in is random. The doctor installed a device that allows us to travel between universes." Brendon said.

Peppy spit his drink across the table right into Falco's face. "The Doctor told us that is extremely dangerous. We are talking permanent damage to the barriers between universes, sorry, Falco."

"The Doctor said he had solved that problem at last. So, you don't have to have a stroke. I do not suppose any of you can repair an inter-universal portal generator?" Jason asked.

"Rob, can you come here a second?" Fox called.

"Yes, Fox?" Their robot companion replied.

"What do you say we leave these guys to their techno talk and I will show you about the ship?" Falco asked Melissa.

In no time at all they were away from the table and walking the ship and discussing battle tactics.

"You aren't happy about being here I gather." Falco said.

"You are perceptive, but I am not trying to hide it. I just want to get home as quickly as possible." Melissa replied. "But even if we just jump from place to place, it is very possible we will never get home."

"You will get home eventually." Falco put his hand on her shoulder. "We will do everything we can to- SON OF A BITCH!"

Meanwhile. . .

Jason went to the engine room with Peppy. Brendon stayed at the table with Fox, Krystal, and Slippy.

"The Doctor said something about 'fantasy transformation'. I know that Melissa has become a tactical strategist warrior. Jason clearly has become an engineer. I can easily pilot the space plane, but I feel I have more knowledge yet to be tapped."

Fox opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ship shuddering violently. "What the hell have those two done to the Great Fox now?"

"That sounded like a laser blast." Slippy said.

The ship rocked again throwing Falco into the room. "It was, we're under attack! Whoever they are they took out our weapons with the first shot!"

"Don't you people believe in shields?!" Brendon yelled. He whispered a plan he had hatched to Fox.

They all regrouped on the bridge. The four ships formed up in front of the Great Fox.

"Great Fox cannot withstand another hit." Rob said.

"What are they doing?" Peppy asked.

Melissa scowled fiercely at the ships. "They want us to see clearly who will be our demise."

"We are being hailed." Slippy said.

"Answer, it will buy us time." Melissa ordered. "Jason, Brendon, to the space plane. Brendon, I do not suppose you thought to add a cloaking device to the space plane."

"Now, Melissa you know me better than that." Brendon replied.

Fox waited until they were off the bridge then opened the comms channel. "My God."

You can imagine the shock when team Star Wolf appeared on the screen. "Surprised to see us, Fox?" Star Wolf asked.

"We've clearly been upgraded." Leon hissed.

"We got the drop on you this time." Pigma gloated.

"We cannot destroy you in a fair battle so this will be anything but fair." Andrew said.

"It is time to die, Star Fox." Star Wolf said, powering his weapons.

Krystal embraced Fox and waited for death. Star Wolf's team fired simultaneously.

Something unseen deflected the lasers. "What in the heck?!" Star Wolf and Fox exclaimed.

"Do not touch our friends!" Melissa shouted into the radio. The space plane uncloaked. "You like to play with lasers? Play with these!" Melissa locked laser cannons on Star Wolf's team and began firing at the ships. "Those damn ships have regenerative shields too! Let's see them regenerate from this!" She locked a compliment of Vulcan missiles onto them.

Melissa fired the missiles. This took the Star Wolf team entirely by surprise. The missiles found their marks and knocked out the shields of all four fighters. Star Wolf gave the order to retreat.

"No, you won't get away; Starboy, after them!"

Something stopped him from pursuing. "Let them go, we are not murderers."

"Starboy, let us take it from here. We will make sure this time those bastards stay dead!" Fox said, as their four fighters passed.

"We cannot let them go after Star Wolf alone." Jason said.

Brendon piloted the space plane after Fox. As luck would have it Star Wolf was only playing possum.

"I do not know who you are. I do not care. If you interfere again you will be destroyed." Star Wolf said through the radio.

Melissa answered as Brendon bade her to. "Then get ready cause we are about to interfere."

"Could you think of anything triter to say?" Brendon thought. He never said it as this was not the time for squabbling.

"You have been warned now it is time to pay the price." Star Wolf said.

"I never thought that would be said seriously." Jason said.

Melissa shook her head. "I do not like this situation. They are up to something."

"I'm shoring up the shields just in case." Brendon said.

The Star Fox team appeared behind the space plane.

"Initiate the plan." Star Wolf ordered. Their four fighters formed up and fired steady beams that converged at a point in space. "By the way Team Star Defender, some friends have a score to settle!"

"Starboy, I am detecting space pirate signatures! How is that possible?!"

"You are not the only ones who can travel between universes. We've been watching you since you arrived." Leon said.

"We'll make you a deal. You agree to mind your own affairs and I will send you home. Oh, yes I have the power to do that." Star Wolf said.

Brendon nodded to Melissa. "You'll destroy this system and crush any who oppose you. We will not allow that. The answer is three words: go to hell. All fighters bring your modifications online. It's game time." Fox and Brendon switched places via teleport. Brendon immediately took after Star Wolf. "The thing about stealing technology is the designer knows how to counter it."

Brendon began firing furiously at Star Wolf. Their shields now useless Team Star Wolf had no choice but to run and let the portal fizzle out. "We've come back twice before. We will do it a third time!"

"No, you won't you will be vaporized in space this time!" Falco yelled back, locking a bomb on Leon. "Welcome to the last moments of your life." Falco squeezed the trigger.

Brendon was too fixed on destroying Star Wolf to notice to carnage taking place around him. Star Wolf entered the atmosphere of Katina. He barely managed to land and get away before what was left of his fighter exploded. Brendon landed and grabbed a laser rifle before jumping out. "That's right run and hide, Melissa loves the hunt." Brendon whipped out his communicator. "The chase is afoot, just up your alley, Melissa." A fighter landed nearby and Falco jumped out.

"Up my alley, too, which way did that slime slug go?"

Melissa appeared next to Brendon. "Killing needs to be done, so point the way."

Brendon pointed to the south, "Fetch."

Melissa and Falco took off like rockets after Star Wolf. The others and the space plane landed near to Brendon. Once again, Jason tripped out the hatch landing conveniently on some cushion moss. "Soft landing again but, Bren- err Starboy, remind me to install stairs."

"So, what happened while I was chasing Star Wolf?" Brendon asked, glaring daggers at Jason.

"Team Star Wolf is gone forever. All except Wolf himself…" Fox stopped when he saw Melissa and Falco returning.

"Include the wolf dead too." Melissa said, holding up the head of Star Wolf.

"I say we put this on a pike on Venom as a warning." Falco said.

Brendon took Melissa aside. "I told you to tone it down a bit."

"Falco, did the head severing. I just sniped the wolf." Melissa argued.

"Sniped, huh? Where? There were no laser burns on the head."

"Right in the kiwis."

"Yeeee, I shouldn't have asked. Hey, Captain, is the space plane ready yet?"

"It is now. We can leave whenever, Starboy."

"Well, Stargirl, we owe you a lot." Fox said. "We owe you all a great deal."

Brendon grasped Fox's paw. "You cannot be in debt to a friend." Fox embraced Brendon. Although he was a bit shocked by this Brendon returned the embrace

Melissa looked at Falco. "It was fun hunting with you. We may never meet again so I want you to know, I won't forget you." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Peppy, Slippy, Brendon, Fox, and Jason all slapped and held their heads then simultaneously said, "Oh, sentiment."

"Come on you two get in the space plane." Jason called.

"Sorry got to go!" Melissa grabbed Brendon and pulled him into the space plane the hatch closed and the plane took off.

Brendon looked out the window to see Team Star Fox waving goodbye just before entering another portal.

"Well, that is that. I suppose we should do something with this head. and what the hell is that whooshing sound?" Fox asked.

Slowly the Tardis appeared and the Doctor came out with Samus. "It seems we missed the party." Samus said.

"Fox, how are you guys!" The Doctor shouted happily.

"Who are you two?" Fox asked.

"It's me, the Doctor and this is my new assistant, Samus Aron. Yes, I've regenerated nine times to be precise. We detected spatial instabilities corresponding to Samus' universe."

"Must be those space pirates Starboy was talking about." Slippy said.

"Team Star Defender was here?!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah, you missed them by a few seconds." Fox said.

Continued in The Lion's Share of Trouble


	6. The Lion's Share of Trouble

The Lion's Share of Trouble

While traveling the space between universes the team took the time to rest. They discovered Jason had developed a snoring problem in recent years. Brendon just sat there nibbling Cheetos® unable to sleep. He looked over and saw Melissa getting a neck rub from Chester Cheetah®. Jason continued to snore loudly.

"Brendon, you've got the tools to fix this." said Chester.

He grabbed a pair of Cheetos® and stuffed one up each of Jason's nostrils effectively stopping the snoring.

Chester began to softly sing rock-a-bye baby. Brendon settled into his bunk and fell asleep.

After 13 hours in inter-universal space the unthinkable happened. The port thruster fired spontaneously knocking the space plane back into normal space. It then crashed a desert region.

Terrific, another happy landing, I just hope all my brain lobes are still intact." grumbled Melissa.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Brendon.

"I'm better than the space plane, extensive damage to the engines and the hull; we are running on emergency power only." reported Jason.

Chester groaned as he stood.

"What the heck, I thought I was hallucinating!" exclaimed Brendon.

"Of course not, I go where there are Cheetos® and a problem that can be fixed by them." replied Chester.

"Well, it appears you are stuck with us." said Brendon.

"We are all stuck until the space plane is fixed." Jason said, "And before that can happen the space plane has to be leveled again. It cannot be fixed standing nearly vertical as it is." Jason climbed up to the scanner console. "The air is breathable, inhabitants are animals. I'm not detecting any humanoid life signs."

"Set all weapons on stun and watch your backs, here Chester." Brendon handed him a laser pistol. "Captain, what sorts of animals are we talking about?"

"It appears we are in the wilds of Africa; universe unknown." reported Jason just as the power died.

Chester snorted. "I do not like Africa and I detest the desert."

"Aw, this is bad."

"What is it?" asked Melissa.

"The hatch is 40 feet off the ground. Jace, throw me a rappelling rope." Brendon secured one end and tossed the other out the hatch.

"Say, why don't I stay here and keep watch over the ship?" asked Chester.

"In this heat the ship will act like an oven." Something made Brendon grab a medical kit and stuff it into his bag and then he fastened Chester into his harness. Chester poked his head out the hatch.

"It is not that hot out heeeeeerrrrrreeeee!" yelled Chester as he was shoved out the hatch by Brendon. He had figured out how to slow his descent about two seconds too late.

Brendon slid down the rope. "Chester, you still alive?"

Chester coughed up a mouthful of sand. "I'm going to get you for that, Brendon."

Brendon smiled and shrugged. He was presently joined by Jason and Melissa.

"Ah, well at least the damage is not irreparable." observed Jason.

Chester sniffed the air. "It seems we are alone."

At that moment a white tiger sprang out of some bushes teeth and claws bared. Melissa had her knife ready she charged and slid under the tiger slicing it from neck to tail. This only succeeded in throwing off its trajectory. It struck a tree and was dazed.

"That's impossible." gasped Melissa.

Jason and Brendon fired their laser pistols, but the stun setting had no effect. Chester had kept his pistol on kill. That got the tiger's attention. It pounced at Chester. He dove to the ground and rolled under the tiger, set his pistol to maximum and fired. The tiger fell to the ground.

"What is he?!" exclaimed Melissa.

Brendon flipped open his scanner. "Chester, what was your pistol set on?

"Maximum, why?"

"This tiger is still alive, just stunned. This tiger is not from this world." explained Brendon, tapping at his scanner.

"That is obvious. I practically cut him in two and he kept going!" exclaimed Melissa.

The tiger began to stir. "You are all going to die!" The tiger lashed out with his claws. Jason, Chester, and Melissa concentrated their laser fire and brought the tiger down.

"Is he dead?" asked Jason.

"I sincerely hope so." replied Brendon.

"That makes four of us." said Chester.

"New plan; set all pistols on maximum, if you see another white tiger shoot first, jump on the corpse later." ordered Melissa.

"Excuse me, I am the leader of this expedition." argued Brendon.

"I am the tactical officer here and as long as we are in this territory I am taking command." growled Melissa.

"Moderation: you take command of combat situations I will take care of everything else." countered Brendon.

"Guys, it looks like this tiger is still alive." said Jason. "Or at least it is regenerating."

"You have to be kidding." said Melissa.

"As I said before, you all are going to die!" The tiger lunged at Melissa intent on tearing her throat out. A white beam hit the tiger vaporizing him.

Melissa and Brendon stood dumbfounded. Chester was too busy fighting the urge to faint to show emotion. Jason had his pistol in his outstretched hand. The look of fear on his face quickly turned to triumph. "Yeah! In your face mother(bleep)er!"

Melissa jumped on Jason kissing him repeatedly. "Ok, Melissa, we'll finish later."

"Jason, how the hell did you do that?" exclaimed Brendon.

"I gathered enough information from my scans to make a workable theory and test it. Thank God I was right."

"Quite, here set my pistol to the same setting." said Chester.

"My pistol is useless as a conventional weapon on this setting." said Jason.

Brendon snapped hard back to conscious thinking. He shook his head violently then shouted, "That tiger talked!"

"Curious." said Chester. "This universe either has talking animals, or that cat was an exception. In any case, he was pure evil. Good gad what's happened to me? I am talking like a logic professor."

"Good, we need someone to look at the logical side of things. We've got the violent and technical sides covered." said Jason.

"I am surprised our crash landing did not attract more attention than a single tiger."

"First things first, we must find shelter from the sun." said Brendon. He was interrupted by the sound of semi-distant thunder. "I stand corrected. We better find shelter from the approaching storm. From these readings there is a cave 3 km northwest."

"Are we supposed to leave the ship here?" asked Melissa.

"Unless you have a better idea, there is nothing for it. Jason and Melissa take point and keep your eyes peeled. If you see another white tiger, shoot first, questions later." Brendon gathered his pack.

The team began the trek to the cave. I am afraid the journey was rather uneventful. The most exciting thing was this exchange between Jason and Chester.

"Chester, would you mind satisfying an engineer's curiosity."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You're a cheetah, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the speed ability of a normal cheetah?"

"More so: I can keep top speed for much longer. So, if a retreat is called for I am outta here."

Melissa interjected. "If you are the only one left alive how will you get out of here?"

"The same way I appeared on your ship."

Melissa looked puzzled. "So, you could go anywhere at anytime?"

"Correct, I choose to stay with you guys because you could use my help. Not to mention, I love adventuring."

Jason nudged Melissa "Another Doctor type."

"Who has excellent hearing, Jason." remarked Chester.

"Please, never use our names. Always call us by our aliases." said Brendon. "Incidentally, what should we call you?"

"Chester will do and I, too, like the doctor am well traveled."

"Figures that he knows the doctor."

The cave was atop a large rock. "I am really starting to hate this place." complained Chester.

"Oh, stop grousing we can get up there easy enough. Set pistols to grappling mode." ordered Brendon.

"Our pistols can do that?" asked a very puzzled Melissa.

Brendon set his pistol to grapple and was hoisted up to the cave.

"Apparently, they can. It's a simple matter of point and shooooooooooooooot!" Chester was ripped off his feet and flung up the cliff.

"The triggers on some of those pistols are a bit twitchy." said Brendon.

"That is two I am going to get you for."

The clouds chose that moment to release their rain. The team made their way in the cave after they were half drenched.

"I hate being wet!" growled Chester, getting on all fours. There came a collective gasp as Chester violently shook the water from his fur. The rest of the team got soaked again.

"How pleasant." said Melissa wringing out her shirt. Jason and Brendon noticed she was only wearing a sports bra and were staring as if hypnotized.

"Human males: so easily distracted…uhh people?" Chester stopped short.

"No one move a muscle." said Melissa. "This cave is inhabited."

"Oh, dear." said Jason.

Two lions and a cub had appeared at the entrance. It was clear from the blood around their mouths they had been feeding and come home to get out of the rain.

"My pistol is lying with my shirt; can anyone else stun them?" asked Melissa.

"Damn, they're all set on grapple. I am pretty sure shooting grapple hooks will only make them mad." said Brendon.

"Maybe I can negotiate with them. Yes, I can speak with my kind." said Chester.

"Typical humans believing we are just animals, right mom?" said Kiara.

"Chester, is that you?" said Nala.

"Nala? Simba? Thank goodness it's you two. You all can relax, these are friends of mine." said Chester with a sigh of relief. "I knew this area looked familiar."

"Anyone want to fill the humans in?" asked Jason in a shaky voice.

"You might as well come in since this is your home. Now for introductions…" said Chester and went about the task of introducing everyone and briefly explaining how they came to be there.

"That is a very interesting story." said Simba.

"The proof: our ship is about 3 km to the southeast." said Jason.

"We had a slight problem with our propulsion system and crashed." said Brendon.

"Not to mention getting attacked by that white tiger." added Melissa.

Nala was in the middle of a stretch and suddenly snapped out of it severely hurting her back. "Ow, my back!"

"Nala, are you ok?" asked Simba.

"I cannot move!" she replied.

Brendon sprang into action. "Stargirl, medkit."

"What are you doing?" asked Nala.

"It's ok, I….am….a doctor." Brendon could not believe what he had just realized. All kinds of knowledge flooded into his brain. He had to shake his head to keep in reality. "It's ok, just a simple strain. A muscle relaxant will fix you right up." Brendon gave Nala an injection via a needleless device.

"Thank you, Starboy. You were attacked by a white tiger?!" screamed Nala.

"I thought they were all exterminated!" exclaimed Simba.

"They were, that's what worries me." said Nala.

"So this is not a new thing I take it?" said Chester. "Seems much has happened since I was here last, you having a daughter being the least of which."

"First things first; Simba, is there enough of you to help us level our ship?"

"I believe so; how big a ship we talking?" asked Simba.

"The space plane is about 120 feet long and it has a wingspan of approximatly 300 feet." explained Jason. "Approximate weight is 9 tons. Maximum power-"

"Okay, Captain, we get it." interrupted Melissa. "Now about those tigers?"

Nala shuddered a bit. "We would prefer not to talk too much about them."

"Near invincible and pure evil; that is all we will say." said Simba.

"You became one of them." said Brendon, poking at his scanner. "I am detecting traces of tiger dna within you."

Without warning Brendon was pinned beneath the snarling form of Nala. "I said, I do not want to talk about it!"

Melissa tapped her knife against Nala's throat. "Temper, temper, kitty."

"That is enough! Stargirl, put that away! Nala get off him! We are all friends here and do not forget it!" Jason was sure he saw steam coming out of Chester's ears as he yelled. He sighed a deep long sigh.

"The scans I took were most puzzling. I must study them further." said Jason.

Simba called to the rest of the pride and they shuffled into the cave. "I would say that I have more than enough lions to help level the ship. Ah, Serabi, I am glad to see you." Chester embraced the lioness.

"Melissa, look at this." called Jason.

"Jason, you know this makes no sense to me."

"Basically, the tiger showed traces of interuniversal energy."

"Yeah, so?"

"It is clear not only was the tiger from another world, but also from another universe. I think, judging from Nala's reaction, they were here in greater numbers before."

"They were." Interrupted by Serabi. "It was horrible. The worst fear is that they will return."

"If we have anything to say about it they will not." said Melissa.

"How do you propose we stop them?" asked Jason.

"I do not know!" shouted Melissa.

"At least we know they can be killed." Jason dropped his scanner. "I can't think anymore; my mind has turned to clay."

Simba put a paw on his shoulder. "You need rest, in fact we all do. You are welcome to stay with us. Tomorrow we will take a look at your ship and see if it can be helped."

"You will be pleased to hear your lionesses are healthy." said Brendon. "Now, will someone point me to a corner where I can pass out." Nala pointed to a corner of the cave and Brendon did just that.

"Incidentally, how did you guys survive the attack?" inquired Nala.

"Our engineer has a fast mind. He deserves all the credit." said Melissa.

Jason at that moment was sleeping with Kiara curled up right next to him. "Isn't that cute? Kiara is a really good judge of character." noted Nala.

Serabi kept Brendon warm while Simba kept Melissa warm as she too was now chasing dreams. Nala curled up on the other side of Jason. No one noticed Jason's snoring he fit right in the chorus of snores.

The rain continued on and off through the night but there was no evidence of it ever having rained when the pride got up next morning.

"Good morning, everyone!" Jason was cheerful despite having slept on a stone cave floor. "I feel like I could solve Fermat's last theorem!"

"Good for you. I feel like crap." groaned Melissa. "Man, Starboy, you look like I feel."

"What on earth was I drinking last night? My head feels like Shannon is living in it. I wonder where our hosts have gone." stated Brendon.

"Confound it, the ropes are gone too!" shouted Jason.

"I'll bet Chester is in the same place. Ever think you have been ripped off?" growled Melissa.

Brendon gave Melissa an injection. "There you should feel better soon. I swear I am going to rip Chester's head off!"

"Aren't doctors supposed to do no harm?" asked Jason.

"I have taken no oath. I will ease suffering where I see it and will cause it only in the interest of justice." said Brendon.

"Interesting philosophy for a doctor." Chester had appeared in the cave entrance. "Now, before you go crazy on me, I have a surprise for you."

"I have one for you if you do not get on with it." said Melissa, sharply.

"The space plane is level again. I am sorry for snitching the ropes. They were kind of a requisite."

"Well, the sooner we get back to it, the sooner we can start repairs." said Jason.

"Captain, do you not have the skill to repair the doctor's device?" asked Melissa.

"A more prudent question is: do we want him screwing with technology we did not know existed a week ago? Oof!" Brendon raised this point as he was putting his pack on. "My pack seems to have put on weight." Upon opening it he found Kiara.

"I'd say about ten pounds of lion cub." said Jason.

"Kiara, what are you doing?" asked Brendon.

"I want to come with you!" said Kiara sweetly.

Brendon scooped her up. "Come on, let's go find your parents." Cradling Kiara he exited the cave.

"So, here you are at last. I was beginning to think you got lost in the one room cave!" chuckled Chester.

"Shh, Kiara is asleep. Did anyone get hurt while leveling the space plane?" asked Brendon, petting Kiara's head softly.

"Yes, I am afraid a lioness broke her leg."

Brendon lay Kiara down and grabbed Chester and exclaimed in a hushed yell. "Why the hell didn't you come get me?!" Brendon scrambled down from the cave and ran to the pride.

"Who is injured?" asked Brendon.

"Amaka is." said one of the lionesses. She gently took Brendon's hand in her mouth and led him to Amaka. Brendon nearly had an aneurysm when she did this.

"Stand back and give her some air. It's nothing I cannot fix. Drat, I do not have any painkillers that are not poison to lions. Brace yourself as I set the bone."

"I have punched out three cubs I am sure-" Amaka let loose and ear shattering howl as Brendon set the bone.

Amaka lay there panting as Brendon worked the knitter over the bone.

"Chester to Starboy."

Brendon brought his wrist up to his face. "Not a good time, Chester. I'm kinda busy."

"We are on our way back to the plane and we encountered another white tiger."

This made all of the lionesses go into a panic.

"Please do not move, Amaka. I am nearly finished."

"Our worst fears are coming true. They are returning." said Simba.

"Oh, God no." whispered Nala.

Continued in If the Pants Fit


	7. If the Pants Fits

If the Pants Fit

"If Team Star Defender has anything to say about it they will not; and we have plenty to say. Captain, come in."

"Yes, Starboy?"

"Where are you exactly, very far?"

"About 0.75 kilometers, why?"

"Trade pistols with Melissa and have her come back here." Brendon held his hand over his wrist communicator, while Melissa ranted, raved, and swore.

Despite all her objections after some time she appeared. Before Brendon could speak Melissa had his arm twisted behind his back. "You better have a damn good reason for calling me back here!

"Ow, ow, Stargirl, ow, I have a very good reason, ow!"

Melissa released his arm.

"I want you to stay here and protect the pride while the captain and I repair the space plane!" yelled Brendon.

"I see. You better hurry because the Captain and Chester went on ahead. Suppose you run into another of those tigers?"

"I may only be a doctor, but I can take care of myself." Brendon smiled and kissed Melissa and took off in the direction of the space plane.

Nala came and sat at Melissa's side. "Do not worry about him. If he fails none of us will live long enough to worry."

"That in itself is a VERY comforting thought. However, I will not go down without a fight."

Brendon scanned the landscape as he trudged through the sand. About 90% of the way to his destination, it happened. Brendon tripped in the sand and when he got up he locked eyes with another white tiger. This one looked bigger than the first.

"So you are the one who is interfering with my people."

"You better believe it and we will continue interfering!"

The tiger bared his black claws. "There is one problem: you are between me and my prey."

"Therein lies my problem. Your so-called 'prey' happens to be my new friends." Brendon reached into his pants pocket.

"Normally, my kind attacks first then eats what is left. However, I have never seen a being like you."

"Chances are I will be the last being you ever see again!" Faster than Zorro draws his sword Brendon whipped out a can of mace and emptied it right into the eyes of the tiger. The tiger collapsed and howled in pain. Brendon coolly walked by and kicked sand on the tiger.

"You won't get away that easy!" Even though he was blind the tiger lunged at Brendon. It would have gotten him if they both had not been yanked off the surface of the desert. Brendon found himself on the space plane and the tiger was in a detention cell.

"Welcome home, Starboy." greeted Chester.

Looking around frantically he finally got his bearings. "How did you do that?"

"We got the sensors back online and detected another tiger. Then we detected you heading straight for it. The teleporter was still offline so I managed to jury rig the shield output to bypass the fuses and get power to the teleporter again. Chester, built a cage to contain the tiger."

"Hold it; I did not understand half of that. Stargirl is protecting Simba's pride so that is covered where are we with repairs?"

"The space plane is in worse shape than my initial analysis indicated. The starboard engine pylon has broken relays. There are two hull breaches in the forward section. To make matters worse I know why we crashed."

"Your ship got in the way of our soldiers. Thanks to you we lost all of our elite soldiers." said the prisoner.

"Good, the less of you beings in existence the better. By the way, 12 inches in front of your face are lasers that will cut you to shreds so I wouldn't move too much." said Chester. Brendon routed Jason and Chester into the forward section.

"Nice bluff, Chester, I only hope it lasts." said Jason.

"What the hell did you do to him anyway?" asked Chester.

Brendon produced the can of mace. "Information I garnered from scans combined with the knowledge I now have allowed me to create a potion very acidic to the tigers. With any luck that hairball will never see again."

"Given their regenerative abilities, I say that is highly unlikely." said Chester. "If and when he gets his sight back, it's a cinch he will be plenty mad."

"Captain, Chester, keep working. I will deal with the prisoner." said Brendon.

"That is definitely not good. Should we stop him?" asked Chester.

Jason slid out from under the console where he was working. "Sounds like that tiger deserves whatever is coming. Hand me that plasma shunt will you?"

Chester grabbed the shunt just as the screaming began.

Meanwhile, Melissa was getting restless. It had been five hours since the last tiger attack. "No more tigers and no word from Starboy or anybody." groaned Melissa. She was worried but hid it with indignation.

Nala, Serabi, Kiara, and Amaka came and sat around Melissa. Nala put a paw on her shoulder.

"I know you are worried about Starboy. From what I have seen he can handle himself." said Nala.

Kiara nuzzled Melissa's hand and Melissa picked her up and stroked her fur. A tear trickled from Melissa's eye. "How did you know I was worried?"

They all smiled. "Honey, we are animals. You know animals can sense emotion." said Amaka. She put a paw on Melissa's knee.

Melissa hugged Kiara tightly and began to cry. "Do not tell Starboy, but I love him. We have been friends all our lives."

"A little tight!" gasped Kiara.

"You ready to talk yet, or shall I give you some more incentive?" asked Brendon. "If you think that was bad, I was just playing." Brendon loaded another dart filled a blue fluid into the tranquilizer gun. "Now, I will give you to the count of three to start talking. This liquid will slowly dissolve your optic nerves the pain will increase exponentially until you die, which only takes 36-93 hours. Now talk; who sent you?"

"I might as well tell you since you're all going to die anyway." The tiger curled his lips and bit down. There was a pop sound and foam began to ooze out of his mouth. "On second thought, to hell with you!"

"No, dammit!" Brendon tried to administer an antidote, but it was no use, the tiger was dead. Brendon slammed his fists into the wall.

"Suicide tab of some sort. I am surprised he took as much torture as he did. At least we know now these beings have a breaking point. Not that it is any sort of help."

The sudden movement of the space plane lifting off threw Chester into Brendon. "Sorry, my fault I routed more power to the engines than I thought." called Jason from the cockpit.

"If you and Chester can repair the ship without anymore surprises I will do a necropsy on the tiger's body."

Chester returned to the cockpit and soon he and Jason were arguing about the repairs. As Brendon turned back to the tiger's body he found it was gone.

"Stargirl to Starboy, please come in, emergency."

The sound of his communicator broke the trance he was in. "Starboy here, go ahead."

"There has been another tiger attack we need medical assistance immediately!"

"Jason, teleport me to Melissa right now!"

"I'll get there myself!" Before anything else could be said, Brendon had given himself an injection and bounded out the hatch.

"What do you suppose was in that injection?" wondered Jason.

Brendon ran all he was worth. In fact, the injection had been a cocktail of adrenaline and natural steroids. "Hang on everyone help is coming." thought Brendon to himself. Bad luck has ways of reappearing at the worst of times. There came a flash of light. Brendon was expecting to meet another tiger and was not disappointed.

"What the…?" The tiger began but Brendon did a leapfrog over the tiger's head. The tiger gave chase after the shock had worn off. Brendon rolled across the finish line, grabbed Jason's pistol and fired just as the tiger claws touched his skin.

"Amaka! Stay with me!" yelled Melissa, her hands pressed on the wound on Amaka's throat. "Starboy, over here!"

Brendon flipped open his scanner. "I'm sorry, Stargirl, she's gone."

"No, I won't give up!" She began C.P.R. "Come on, Amaka, breathe!"

"Stargirl, she died when she was injured there is nothing that can be done!"

"It is your fault! You left us alone out here!" Melissa went to punch him but fell into his arms weeping bitterly. He did his best to console her. Nala reached out and closed Amaka's eyes then plucked a suspicious black hair off Amaka's throat.

"Starboy, what do you make of this?" asked Nala.

Serabi took Melissa aside while Brendon examined the hair. He dropped his medical scanner and gasped, "It's not possible. Starboy to Captain, priority."

"Captain here."

"We've got a real problem here. I know who the tiger leader is. It's Mr. Pants."


	8. The Cat's Meow VS the Lion's Roar

A/N: The concept of the white tigers is based on a story by Rohad. All attempts to contact him resulted in failure. Aside from that I never credit the creators of the characters in my stories because it is unnecessary. It is not called for no reason.

The Cat's Meow VS the Lion's Roar

Brendon gently closed Amaka's eyes. "That settles that. We have to get out of here as fast as possible or we all stay here and die. There is no way we can take on the real Mr. Pants."

"It is clear the goal of our enemy is nothing but genocide. Starboy, you created Mr. Pants. You know how his twisted mind works." said Chester over the COM link. "Forgive my eavesdropping, but you left the line open."

Brendon suddenly pinned Simba against a tree. "I want answers right now!"

Nala pounced on Brendon and growled deeply. "Easy, Nala, we are allies remember?" said Melissa, tapping Jason's pistol on Nala's back.

"Everyone calm down!" Came the voice of Chester. He had appeared near the squabbling company.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" shouted a very startled Melissa.

A stun blast was the response she got. Chester twirled his pistol. "Anyone else want a piece of me?"

"What questions do you have?" asked Simba breathlessly

"Explain the traces of lion DNA I found on the hair. Explain Nala's reaction when she heard a white tiger attacked us, ow, my head!" Brendon collapsed on Simba.

"Starboy, are you okay?" asked Chester.

"He appears to be out cold." said Simba, pawing Brendon gently.

Melissa meanwhile had regained awareness and got Chester in a nelson hold. "Do not ever do that again!"

"Stargirl, you forget I can disappear and reappear." With that Chester vanished and reappeared behind Melissa. "Buzzinga!" Melissa spun around only to grab two armfuls of air. Chester, meanwhile, tapped her on the shoulder from behind. "Buzz-"

"Now stop playing!" yelled Brendon.

"-inga? Starboy, are you ok?" asked Chester.

"I will be fine if my science and tactical officers will stop playing around! We have a large psycho cat man to defeat!"

"I do not think the compliment song will work this time." Jason appeared from behind a grove of trees.

"Captain, how did you get here?" asked Simba.

"I got the teleporter working again." said Jason.

Chester was taken aback by this and suspicion grew in his mind. "Well, that is good news. I hope it was not too much trouble fixing the micro fractures in the aft torpedo tubes."

"Of course not, no trouble at all."

Chester drew his pistol and pointed it at Jason's head. "The torpedo tubes are undamaged." He set his pistol on maximum. "Try again."

"Chester, have you lost your mind!?" exclaimed Brendon.

"The Captain is not here, he is with the space plane and I'll prove it, Chester to Captain."

"Kind of busy here, Chester, ow! The Space Plane just bit me!" said Jason.

Melissa pointed her pistol at the Jason facsimile, as did Brendon. The pride backed off except for Simba.

"Who are you?" asked Melissa, angrily.

"I am the Messenger of Doom." His disguise faded away and the white tiger just stood there grinning.

"Correction, you are toast!" yelled Melissa.

"Stand down, Stargirl. That is an order!" yelled Brendon.

"Not using your real names, Brendon and Melissa? The master knows everything Jason and you have discovered up to now and is working to counter it."

A blast from Brendon's pistol got the tiger's attention.

"Okay, not one for conversation. I can understand that, your conventional weapons are useless against us. You are curious as to where we came from and as to why the lionesses fear us so much." Nala nuzzled close to Simba. Brendon was adjusting his pistol and smacking it occasionally. "Anyway, when the master came here he learned of the legend of white lions that were pure evil and nearly unstoppable. He resurrected the legend and recreated us in tiger form."

Another blast from Brendon, "Please, that is most distracting! Ahem, the master was created for genocide and is carrying out his purpose. Since, you now know what you know it is time for you to die." Brendon fired again. "I thought we established that has… has… no…" The tiger doubled over and began screaming.

"That is for Amaka. You will die in about two hours. Never mess with a militant doctor!" said Brendon with an air of satisfaction.

"How?" Was all Simba could ask.

"It was effective if not prompt. If we stay one step ahead of Mr. Pants eventually he will get frustrated enough and come here himself. If he created these tigers there is a chance that killing him will bring about the death of them all." explained Brendon.

"A bit far-fetched I say." said Chester. "however, what other choice do we have?"

Nala and Melissa spoke at the same time. "Brendon, how did you do that?"

"Chester, for heaven's sake, duct tape that tiger's mouth shut! A person can only listen to so much screaming. Further studies of scans and observations of the tigers allowed me to adjust my pistol to be deadly to the tigers."

Suddenly the screaming stopped. "Thank you, Chester."

"Brendon, I did nothing. I believe he just died." said Chester.

"Oh, shame. I was hoping he would suffer for another hour at least. Melissa, give me Jason's pistol so I can recalibrate it. I can make it more effective and more prompt."

"Captain to Starboy."

"Brendon here, we can drop the ranks now, a tiger revealed our true names. Besides, remember what Ecco said, 'who are a bunch of animals going to tell?' or something to that effect."

"We all have a great deal to worry about as long as those tigers are around." shuddered Serabi.

"Excuse me, can we get back to me, please?" said Jason over the COM link. "I hate to add to your troubles, but we have a big problem."

"At this point, we are getting used to it." said Brendon.

"What is it?" asked Kiara, always the curious cub.

"The tigers are adapting to our weapons. Soon we will be powerless against them." Jason reported as though he was telling his parents he was dying or gay (which frankly is just as bad.)

Chester sighed and said, "We already know that. Sounds like we need to take them all on at once."

"That may come sooner than we would like. There is a tiger army massing about 10 km from your position. As we cannot move the pride our only hope is victory against this enemy as unlikely as it seems." said Jason.

"Hey! Who says we are just going to knuckle under?" Melissa started raving. "I prefer to die fighting rather than die running away!"

"That brings me to my other news. I have been developing armor/shields for us. We may not be able to kill these tigers, but the longer we can keep them at bay the better."

"Chester, please get Kiara and the other cubs back to Pride Rock and keep them safe." requested Nala.

"Promise me you will take them away from here if we are defeated." added Simba.

"That gives me an idea. Brendon give me your scanner a second. Cap- err, Jason prepare to receive company! I will bring this back." With that Chester vanished. This was heard over the comm.

"Oof! Chester! Watch where you land and get off me!" shouted Jason.

"Sorry, Jason, I usually don't have any trouble pinpointing where I land..."

Brendon switched off the COM link.

Serabi was puzzled, "I wonder what Chester has in mind."

"By the way, how did you become acquainted with Chester Cheetah?" asked Melissa.

"He delivered me. Unfortunately, my mother was killed by the white tiger's first manifestation." said Nala, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry to hear that." said Brendon, hugging Nala softly. Melissa hugged them both and the rest of the pride followed in a huge furry group hug.

"So, how long do you think it'll take the tigers to realize there is a shield between them and our friends?" asked Chester.

"I am just hoping when they do figure it out Mr. Pants will reveal himself. We can defeat him and finally get the hell out of here." said Jason. "Hand me a number 5 detonator. This much fire power needs an upgraded detonator. Thank you, and there we go our arsenal is as strong as it's going to get I just hope it's enough."

"Makes two of us. I should get these shield and armor generators to Brendon. I just hope they don't find them too cliché." Chester gathered up his pack.

"Remember, there are no rules or clichés in hell." commented Jason.

Melissa, meanwhile, was directing the pride in setting up various traps. "Pull that rope tight, excellent." Brendon was making spikes and coating them with his special poison.

"Can I help?" asked Kiara, sitting in front of him.

"Sweetie, you need thumbs for what I am doing not to mention this poison is deadly if you even touch it."

"But you are touching it."

"It's only deadly to the tigers and big cats."

"I'm a small cat."

Brendon had to admit she had him there. He could not think of a way to explain that she would understand. So, he just picked her up and petted her until she fell asleep. He then set her down ever so carefully and went back to work.

"Kids: cute but irritating." Brendon was trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his head, despite the painkiller he gave himself.

Chester appeared again with a pleased expression. "Well, we succeeded in drawing out Mr. Pants but, he is immune to the space plane sensors. Good thing he cannot sense me. Anyway, I have brought gifts from Jason our Grand Master Engineer!"

Brendon grabbed Chester by the scruff. "Lower your voice or I swear I will kill you."

"Okay, sorry. Spike traps, not that original but still effective."

"Do not touch any of the spikes. They are coated with a toxin deadly to your kind."

Chester picked up one of the coated spikes. "Doesn't seem to bother me." He said, twirling the spiked rod. "These are personal armor/shield generators. I'd love to see those tigers get through one of these babies." Taking one of the small disc shaped contraption from his pack. "Hold still, please." Chester pressed this onto Brendon's chest. "

"I would hope the tigers can't get through it. Hmm, not a bad color it fits my outfit rather nicely. So, how does one activate this thing?"

"Simple, it is voice activated. Simply say 'Starboy, deploy armor' same for the shield, Starboy, shields up. Both can be used at once should the need arise."

Brendon poked at the disc. "I highly doubt this will work. Starboy, deploy armor."

Instantly armor spread from the disc and covered Brendon's body. It was surprisingly light but, Brendon could tell it was extremely tough. By now, everyone was staring at him and Chester.

"How in the world did you do that?" asked Melissa.

"Jason created this armor technology complete with shields." said Chester. "I have armor generators for everyone."

"What good will armor do? The claws on those tigers will slash right through it." said Nala.

"I would like to see them try." said Jason.

Chester pointed his pistol at Jason. "Fool me once..."

"Oh, by the way, Chester, I never did thank you for the Cheetos® up my nose!"

"Mmhmm, we will just see about that. Chester to Jason."

To Chester's surprise Jason's communicator beeped and this he answered. "If you want to talk to me, Chester, I am right here."

Brendon after scanning said, "Lower your weapon, it is Jason."

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" asked Jason.

"Long story tell you later. You were saying about the armor?" goaded Brendon.

"They can slash all they want the armor is regenerative. That is if they can get through it. Oh and besides getting the teleporter operational there is a shield between us and them."

"That will piss them off to say nothing of Mr. Pants." said Chester.

"All my preparations are complete. How is everything going here?"

"We only have one more spike pit to complete then we will be ready for war." said Melissa.

"Chester, will you help Melissa, please? I am going to take a nap in the cave." said Brendon.

"Brendon, are you ok?" asked Melissa.

"Just a throbbing headache but, I should be fine."

Jason was just finishing armoring the last of the lionesses when his scanner began beeping insistently. "The tigers have discovered the shield and are trying to break through it without success. I do not know what Mr. Pants can do against it, but we will find out."

"Deploy your armor everyone and prepare for battle. We may die but at least we will die fighting!" shouted Melissa. "Stargirl, deploy armor!"

"Captain, deploy armor!"

Armor appeared throughout the pride.

"The shield is down here they come." shouted Jason.

"Chester, take the cubs to Pride Rock." said Nala.

"We only need to finish off the tigers the traps do not get. Remember guys they can be killed instantly only by my special poison. However, their regenerative powers do take a while to take effect if you sever the spine near the base of the skull." said Brendon.

"In other words, snap a neck, buy some time." said Melissa.

Mr. Pants appeared on the horizon. In a loud voice he called out, "Brendon Small! Jason Penopolis! Melissa Robbins! Meow. You three would do best to stay out of matters that do not concern you!"

"We could say the same to you!" replied Melissa, just as loud.

"It is decided then. Kill them all. Meow." A legion of about 2000 white tigers poured past Mr. Pants.

"Everyone stand your ground." ordered Melissa. "Brendon, it has been an honor being your friend."

"Likewise. Make your peace with God everyone. We go to meet our maker this day." lamented Brendon.

"Jason to Chester. Drop the water balloon."

The space plane appeared over head and dropped a small bomb. The team and the pride watched as the bomb hit the ground in the center of the tiger legion sending shockwaves every which way.

"Hit the dirt!" screamed Melissa. Many tigers were vaporized straight off and the few that did survive were too injured to be any sort of threat. Needless to say once the sand had cleared Melissa removed her armor and had a field day finishing off the survivors.

Simba stood dumbfounded but after it was explained that there was enough of Brendon's mace left in the can (which was conveniently left on the space plane) for Jason and Chester to analyze and turn into a weapon of mass destruction he felt somewhat better.

Brendon removed his armor and walked over to a disabled tiger.

"Tsk tsk tsk. It is indeed a shame that your plans failed and your master is dead."

Brendon was grabbed from behind and a claw was pressed to his neck. "The reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated!"

"Brendon!" screamed Melissa, when she noticed Mr. Pants.

"Back off or he dies! All of you just back the hell off! Meow."

Suddenly a knife pierced Mr. Pants' back. Chester whispered in Mr. Pants' ear. "Meow this, freak." Chester twisted the knife and Mr. Pants dropped to his knees.

"Starboy, deploy armor!" Brendon twisted around and threw his armored foot into Mr. Pants' groin. His punctured lungs filled with blood which was the ultimate cause of the slow, agonizing death of Mr. Pants. The bodies of the tigers vanished.

Melissa ran and embraced Brendon. "Are you ok, Brendon?"

Brendon managed to speak through his panting. "How *wheez* about *pant* that? I was right."

"I'll bet you were not expecting that." beamed Chester. "Hey, I really love the cloak you have on the space plane."

Jason ran to Brendon's side. "Interesting that the tigers were susceptible to alpha radiation above all else. Just within the borderline of tolerance for humans and animals."

"None the less, I want to check everyone out before we make our next jump." said Brendon, groaning and holding his head.

Simba and Nala joined them. "Brendon, are you ok?" asked Nala.

"I am fine, thank you..." said Brendon wiping his brow.

Nala lay her tongue on Brendon's forehead. "You have a very high fever! You are not fine!"

"My brain... feels... like its on fire..." Brendon collapsed into Melissa's arms.

"Brendon! Brendon! Don't do this to me! Chester, help him!" she screamed.

"His vitals are stable. As long as they stay that way he will be fine. I'm a scientist not a doctor so all I can do is speculate!"

"Is Brendon dying, mom?" asked Kiara, licking Brendon's hand. Nala scooped Kiara away.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Chester, scanning Brendon. "His neural cortex is in a state of hyper-stimulation. I cannot say what the cause is but, it would be best if he was moved on to the space plane."

With all attention on Brendon, no one noticed Mr. Pants stirring.

"The space plane can fly, but it still has breaches in the hull. Once those are sealed we'll be ready to make our next jump."

"The creation will now kill his creator! Meow!" yelled Mr. Pants, knocking the others out of the way.

A pair of armored arms grabbed Mr. Pants around the neck. "Lion's roar beats cat's meow." Everyone watched in shock as the arms ripped Mr. Pants' head off and spine out.

"Who the devil are you?" asked Melissa.

The armored figure removed her armor and everyone was breathless.

"Amaka, is that you?" asked Nala.

"In humanoid form, yes. How did I survive? I am not sure." explained Amaka.

"Nala found a hair from Mr. Pants on your neck. I would guess you somehow absorbed some of his DNA. That would explain the humanoid shape and how your mortal wound healed." said Chester.

"While I find that fascinating, we need to get Brendon into the space plane!" yelled Melissa.

Amaka gently picked up Brendon and carried him to the space plane.

"As you can see the ramp needs to be fixed as well. It doesn't matter we can use the emergency rope ladder." said Jason.

"Perfect, how are we supposed to get Brendon up a rope ladder?" asked Melissa.

Amaka jumped up through the space plane hatch. "You coming?"

"Holy geez, well, that works." exclaimed Jason.

Melissa scrambled up the rope ladder and guided Amaka to lay Brendon in his bunk.

Jason and Chester went to work sealing the breaches and quibbled about it the whole time. Melissa was overjoyed to see Amaka again.

"Thank you for saving Brendon. Are you sure Mr. Pants is dead?" asked Melissa.

"It turns out the regenerative powers of the tigers is based in their neurological systems." said Amaka. "So yeah, he's dead for good."

Chester was scanning a freshly sealed breach. "Hmm, well that is interesting."

"What is?" asked Jason. Chester tilted his scanner so Jason could see it. "Oh dear..."

"At least the pride now has a super strong protector." remarked Melissa.

"You can count on me." winked Amaka.

Chester stood and announced, "The space plane is flight worthy again. Whether we will survive the trip to the next universe is another matter."

"Chester, you can go your own way if you want." said Jason.

"I think I'll join you guys if you will allow me." said Chester.

"We would be glad to have you join us." said Jason.

"Excuse me?" called Simba from the ground.

Jason poked his head out the hatch and slid down the ladder.

Nala and Simba raised up on their hind legs and hugged Jason tightly.

"We owe our lives to you." said Simba.

Nala began to tear up. "You also saved our children."

Amaka jumped out of the space plane. "Jason, everyone wants to get going and they're getting itchy."

"It was an honor meeting and causing a massacre along side all of you. Simba, long live the king and queen!" said Jason. He picked up Kiara and kissed her on the head.

Melissa poked her head out the hatch. "Jace, get your ass in this plane now before I filet it!"

Jason shook Simba's paw. "Farewell, you guys." With that he climbed up the rope ladder and took his place at the helm. How is Brendon any change?"

"Nothing so far but he is resting comfortably." replied Melissa.

"Let us hope these patch jobs hold. Chester, will you activate the traveling device, please?" asked Jason.

"Here goes everything." Chester crossed his fingers.

The pride watched as the space plane vanished back into inter-universal space.

Continued in Getting the ReBoot


End file.
